Sorry, but I just Don't Love You
by Ani J or Bumble Bee
Summary: Ron goes to America! Hermione doesn't love him. Ron runs into her and there is a whole heck of a lot of explaineing to do. PS, I know i spelled explaineing wrong. Read the ridiculously long authors note and ye shall know why the sun is in the sky. Sorry.
1. Prologue and Pie!

**Umm... I cannot explain my actions. I want to make ron squirm because his human counter part is driving me crazy! By the way, I am Hermione in this story, George is my Boyfriend, and Ron is my best friend who keeps asking me out. By the way, I keep wanting to spell 'explain' with an 'e' at the end. It looks pretty. See? _Explaine_. Isn't it pretty? I will read all your stories if you say your opinion on wether Explain should be spelled with an 'e' at the end. **

**I APOLLOGIZE FOR THE ABOVE!!! I AM REALLY TIRED. I WILL READ ALL YOUR STORIES THOUGH. I'll even review if you agree. No. Thats too mean. I hate it when people read my stories and don't review. Hey! Maybe if I really like your storie I'll put it on my favorites. Oh. By the way, Ani is writing this one. In case you couldn't tell. Oh yeah, and this is the protest, i think i actually mean prologue but am too tired to hit the backspace button. Night.**

**Ani**

"Hermione?" Ron had crept into Ginny's room late at night. Hermione groggily opened one eye.

"What time do you call this?" Ron looked at his watch.

"Three am?"

"I'm sorry. I must have been hallucinating. Did you really say _three am?_" Hermione bellowed the last line. Ron shrunk.

"Yes."

"What do you want?" Hermione was not an early morning person.

"I'm going to America for Auror training tomorrow. I might not be back for five years or more." Hermione looked at him.

"What? Do you want me to come with you or something?"

Ron looked shifty. "Uhm… I kinda wanted to tell you that I loved you." Silence.

"Hermione?" Then a snore. She had fallen back asleep.

**Oh yeah! Don't forget your view on '_Explain' _vs '_Explaine'._**


	2. cHAPTER onE! rEbEccA

**HI!!!!! I'm high on life! oR dEAth. sOMEtHINg alONg THose LInEs. sORRy. i HAvE cAPslOCK oN ANd AM tOo lAzY tO tURn It OFf So yOu GeT To rEaD mE!**

Ron was very excited. He was finally done with his Auror training. He was going home. Home to Hermione.

She had written him of course. I mean, the are best friends. But she had always sounded distant. Like she was distracted. It had been five effing years since he had seen her. And now he was quite gorgeous, according to all the local ladies. And so what if he had a girl friend. He could use her to make 'Mione jealous.

"So, Ronald, do I finally get to meet this wonderful family of yours?" Rebecca linked elbows with him as they walked through Kings Cross. Ron nodded. Maybe Mum would make apple pie…

"Yeah. Of course. We're staying with them until I can find us an apartment. He liked Rebecca, he really did, he was just head over heals for 'Mione.

They strolled into the bright sunlight. Ron was carrying their luggage on one shoulder and his other arm was around Rebecca's shoulder.

Rebecca was a pretty girl. She was petite with curly blonde hair and crystalline turquoise eyes.

"Oh good. Your brothers, Fred and George, sound like quite a pair."

"Oh they are," Ron assured her. What a funny word, 'assured'. It started with 'ass'. Rebecca had a nice one of those. Ron smiled dreamily as they stepped into the bushes and apparated to the Burrow.

"I'm HOME!" He shouted to the house. There were thundering foot steps from all over the house. A small red head flung herself at him and knocked the suitcases out of his arms. Rebecca stopped them with a flick of her wand as more red heads poured into the room. The younger girl who had attacked Ron stood back.

"Ronald Billius Weasley. We expect you to at least congratulate me upon first appearance. Unless he didn't tell you…" Ginny trailed off. "HARRY!" a skinny young man with really messy black hair slouched into the door way.

"Yes?" he asked with a wince.

"You didn't tell him," Ginny stated in a cool accusatory tone. Harry grimaced apologetically.

"Tell me what?" Ron asked.

"We're engaged!" Ginny squealed excitedly. Ron's jaw dropped. "I mean, I told Harry to tell you but I guess he forgot." She threw a glare in Harry's general direction. Rebecca saw him shrink.

"GERROFFME!" The horrible screech came from the hall. All the heads in the room turned to face the door. Pigwidgoeon was attacking Bill's head. Harry plucked him out of the air with practiced skill.

"He's been going ballistic. We think he understands human." Harry let Pig go. Like a bottle rocket he flew at Ron's head.

Ron ducked and Rebecca caught Pig.

"Oh! He's such a cute owl!" All heads in the room turned to face her. "Ron never told me that he had a second owl back here!" Fourteen heads snapped in her direction like they were seeing a ghost.

Even Ginny's smile faltered. "And you are?" she asked. Rebecca looked at Ron.

"You didn't tell them about us?" she asked. The room was completely silent.

"There's an 'us'?" Ginny asked, completely absorbed in her brothers love life.

"Yeah. We've been together for a few _years_ now," Rebecca told all the assembled Weasleys'. An awkward silence had taken hold on the happy home coming.

As they could hear the rain pour on the roof they heard a pop. The door swung open. A young woman, who's hair was soaking wet, was struggling to get an open umbrella through the door. She had even taken to sticking a booted foot on the door frame.

"Come on you bloody umbrella! Budge you inanimate sod!" Suddenly the umbrella came free sending her sprawling across the living room floor of the Burrow.

Ginny looked down at her. "You know you could have just closed the umbrella, right?" The young woman nodded happily.

"I know. But I like making an entrance." Ron thought she looked familiar but couldn't place who she was.

She stood up and dusted off the front of her robes and Ron noticed that she looked slightly fat. She shook her hair out and smiled at all the Weasley's and Rebecca. She walked over to Rebecca and shook her hand.

"Hello, love. Who are you?" Ron looked at the woman and she still didn't seem place able.

"Tonks?" he asked. The room erupted in laughs.

She shook her head.

"I'm Rebecca. I'm Ron's girlfriend. We've been going out for a couple years yet. No one seems to know about me though." The not-Tonks woman looked surprised. She turned.

"Oh! Ron! How nice of you to come!" She smiled cheerfully. "Oh sorry." She turned back to Rebecca. "Hi! I'm Hermione!"


	3. Chapter Two! Um, Gabby? Are you serious?

**Any one guess why HErmi lookd fat? No?? Do tell. I am really sorry gor the authors notes on all these things, but i am trying this new thisn where i don;t hit the backspave bat ro you get to tell me just how bad my typinb ins. Do i suck et: that was supposed to be a question mark thingy. i am done enow.**

"H-h-Hermione?" Ron asked in shock. Hermione raised her eyebrow at him.

"Anyway, George is on his way. The shop was really crowded. He's bringing the kids." Hermione closed the umbrella and walked in to the kitchen to hang it up.

_Hermione is working for the twins? 'The' kids? George is married? WTF??_ Ron scratched his neck.

"Ron, do you think you could introduce me to your family?" Rebecca asked. There was a screech from the kitchen.

"LET ME AT HIM!" Mrs. Weasley dashed out of the kitchen covered in flour and flung herself at her youngest son.

"Oh Ronnikins!" Ron patted her awkwardly on the head.

"Hi mum," he said. "I kind of have to introduce my girlfriend to everyone, if you don't mind."

"Hmm? Girlfriend?" Mrs. Weasley looked up.

"Mum, this is Rebecca." Rebecca stepped forward politely and shook Mrs. Weasley's hand.

"How do you do?" Mrs. Weasley beamed up at her.

"I do quite well, thank you! Oh you simply must meet every one!" Mrs. Weasley dragged Rebecca over to Ginny. "This is Ginny, my only biological daughter." Rebecca shook Ginny's hand. Ginny smiled warmly at her. "This is one of the twins, Geo-no _Fred_." Fred smiled. "This is Harry, Ginny's fiancé, Ron's best friend, chap who defeated the dark lord, you know." Rebecca stared awestruck at Harry. He smiled in a tired sort of way. "Moving on. This is Percy; he is two years older than the twins, who are two years older than Ron. This is his wife Penelope, but we call her Penny." Penny and Percy smiled at her. Rebecca smiled back. "These are their children, Maggie, Joey, and TJ." Rebecca smiled at the youngsters. They smiled shyly. "This is Gabrielle, Fleur's little sister, and this is Fleur." Fleur and Gabrielle had silvery blonde hair and perfect features. They smiled happily at her. She returned the favor. "This is Charlie, my second oldest." Charlie looked like a happy person. Or drunk. She was really no judge. "This is Bill, my oldest, Fleur's husband." Rebecca smiled at Bill's indignation.

"Oh! So that's all I am to you is it? 'Fleur's husband'? Gees mum." Rebecca laughed lightly.

"These are Bill and Fleur's kids, Gina and Jake." The two kids were as close to perfect as Rebecca could imagine. Hermione wandered back from the kitchen.

"And this is Hermione! Ron, Harry and Ginny's best friend." Hermione smiled warmly.

"It's so nice that Ron finally found someone," Hermione said.

"Yeah. Too bad you haven't!" All eighteen heads in the room turned to face the door. A young man that looked exactly like Fred had walked in holding three young children's hands. All were under five.

"Gees George. You got busy," Ron said by way of greeting.

"Yeah. I guess I did. Still haven't learned have you little bro?"

"Learned what?" George and Fred shared a secret look.

"Oh, nothing." Ron looked severely aggravated. All the children in the house went to go play and only left thirteen people in the room.

"Right. We'll leave you men folk to catch up. Us she-people are going to cook. Come Rebecca." Rebecca followed the other women to the kitchen.

"So." Every one else had seated themselves at the table. Rebecca stood awkwardly at the door.

"Rebecca. Do sit. You will probably be part of ze family soon. Join us." Fleur pointed an inviting hand to the empty chair. Rebecca sat.

"So. How's Ron?" Rebecca looked confused.

"How do you mean, 'How's Ron'? In what regard?"

Hermione and Fleur exchanged looks.

"Mum, please plug your ears." Mrs. Weasley looked alarmed and went to go supervise the children.

"We mean, if this doesn't weird you out too much, how is he in the sack?" Rebecca looked startled. She coughed.

"Fine I guess." Eye brows were raised.

" 'Fine, you guess,'" Hermione repeated. Rebecca nodded.

"I don't really have much to compare it to, but…he…erm…isn't all that great." The various women around the table laughed.

"I feel pity for you. But you know, Fred is still free," Hermione commented dryly.

"As the only one here who has not slept with a Weasley"- Gabrielle coughed. "Oh don't lie," Ginny reprimanded her, "I honestly cannot take part in this conversation."

"No incest here, eh Ginny?" Penny asked. Ginny turned up her nose.

"With _my_ brothers? You must be kidding." Everyone else looked at her in an indignant manner.

"Hey! We've all slept with them!" Hermione pointed out.

"Zut alores, even I've slept with one of zem!" Gabrielle pointed out.

"Oh? Which one?" Fleur asked her sister.

"Fred," Gabrielle admitted weakly.

"Well, was he any good?" Fleur asked again. Gabrielle nodded weakly.

"We, we had a wet t-shirt contest." The table erupted in laughter. Even Rebecca joined in.

"Yes he is quite good," Hermione said in a reminiscing manner. All heads snapped in her direction.

"What? I got drunk and thought he was George. I guess George has been spreading rumors about me."

"Wait… you and George are married?" Rebecca asked. Hermione snickered.

"That'll be the day."

"But you are seeing him."

"Sort of. Well, we sleep together and I am the mother of all of his children," she looked down, "which will soon number four, but unless that counts as seeing each other, we are not."

Rebecca looked alarmed. "Do you live together?"

"Yeah."

"Do you do anything other than sleep together? Is there love involved?" Hermione smiled at Rebecca.

"Of course we are somewhat close to being in love. Other wise I would have stopped with child one." Rebecca nodded.

"Okay. That almost makes sense."

"Oh. But you can't tell Ron."

Oo00oo00oo00ooo000

"So… America…"

Ron sat down in his comfy chair.

"So. America," He echoed.

"You and Rebecca getting married?" Charlie asked. "Because if you're not…" he trailed off and Ron suspected his three single brothers might move in for the kill.

"I'm not sure. I'm kind of still in love with Hermione."

**strill trying that thisng where i don't his backspaevece. sorry. that was supposed to be backspace, not 'backspaevece'. sorry. **


	4. Chapter Three! Pig LAtin!

**Iyay amyay orrysay orfay ethay igpay atinlay! I mean, i am sorr y for the pig latin. i am eating a lot of sugar right now! thiat makes me hyper. i am still not hittiong the backspave button or loking at the keys. dows it suck??? anyone?? anyone??**

An awkward silence fell on the den. George started coughing. Ron looked at him.

"So George, who's the mom?" George looked startled.

"Of who?"

"Your kids." George looked enlightened.

"Oh…Them…I don't know. They were left on my…erm…doorstep."

"Yeah. Cause Georgey-Porgy is such a Casanova," Fred coughed in his brandy. George threw a glare at him.

"Then why do they all have red hair?" Ron asked.

"Umm…because…" Hermione burst in the door.

"BUGGERS! Give us the Brandy! Just because we're girls doesn't mean we can't drink too." She snatched the bottle out of Charlie's hands and took a swig. Both the twins jaws dropped.

"Aren't you…pregnant?" Fred asked. Hermione shrugged.

"So? It was a one night stand anyways." Ron looked shocked.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"You-your- you're pregnant?"

"Yeah…And?"

"And drinking???" Hermione sat down in the empty chair.

"You guys told him yet?"

"About what?" Charlie asked.

"Istermay Easleyway." Hermione said.

"Say what?" Ron asked.

"Onay eway id'ntday," Bill said.

"Ancay Iyay elltay imhay?"

"Uresay." Hermione turned to Ron.

"Your dad got cancer," she said bluntly. Ron chocked.

"We have a cure for that right?" he asked. Looks were exchanged around the room.

"Erm…No, Ron." Hermione patted him on the arm.

"So he got better?" More looks.

"Yeah, about that. He didn't …erm…make it." Ron turned pale.

"So he – he's dead?" Hermione nodded.

"The doctors put it down to having eight grandchildren." Ron nodded slowly.

"Right. Well, I am going to rejoin my people," Hermione said. She took the brandy and walked back into the kitchen.

**The pig latin says "Mister Weasley?"**

**"No we didn't."**

**"Can I tell him?"**

**"Sure."**

**Just htought toy should know! Toy is supposed to be you.**


End file.
